


Tsu'tey's Beloved

by MaidenP



Category: Avatar (2009)
Genre: AU, Aliens, Fantasy, Fluff and Smut, Insecurity, Jake Sully - Freeform, Jealousy, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, MM, Mates, Mating Bond, Possessiveness, Rough Sex, Sentinel/Guide Bonding, Tender Sex, True Love, Tsu'tey - Freeform, insecure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:30:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23902144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaidenP/pseuds/MaidenP
Summary: The war has been won, Colonel Quaritch is dead and the humans are sent from Pandora with only a select few chosen to stay behind. Jake Sully has won the respect of the Na'vi and it has been shown to him by Eywa that Tsu'tey is meant to be his destined mate. Will he find his forever or will darkness once again blanket their peaceful planet? Follow Jake as he discovers a love like none other and how wonderful being one with Tsu'tey can be. Slightly AU.
Relationships: Jake Sully/Tsu’tey te Rongloa Ateyitan
Comments: 15
Kudos: 117





	1. Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> I do NOT own Avatar or it's characters 
> 
> If you like the story please leave a review :)

Neytiri hovers over me, handing me cups of water and clucking like a mother hen while Mo'at bandages my arm before pulling it into a sling. I wince when she tightens the strap and Neytiri pushes my hair back, wiping mud and blood from my face. My body aches something fierce and my arm throbs from the broken bone but none of that compares to the worry pulsating through me. I need to find Tsu'tey and make sure he's alright. I push away from Mo'at and smile through the pain. Neytiri growls at me and tries to push me down. I brush aside her hands and she hisses softly at me. 

"I'm fine sister. I need to find Tsu'tey and make sure he's alright." Neytiri stills before nodding. She wraps her arm around my waist and I lean against her, grateful for the support. Mo'at shakes her head but doesn't stop me. Eytukan steps in front of us, clasping my uninjured shoulder and cupping Neytiri's jaw. She leans into his touch, her face relaxing slightly. 

"Thank you for saving our people Jake Sully. I want you to know you have my blessing." He smiles briefly at Neytiri and her brow furrows in confusion. 

"I will speak with Mo'at and start preparations immediately for your mating with Neytiri." I share a horrified look with Neytiri and start to correct him when I spot Tsu'tey. He stands frozen a few yards away, a look of utter devastation on his handsome face. I push away from Neytiri and bow to Eytukan. I look back at Tsu'tey but he's gone. My heart thunders against my rib cage and I look helplessly at Neytiri. She bows her head in reverence and grips my arm. 

"Thank you father but Jake and I will not be mated." Eytukan looks between us, surprise slackening his jaw. 

"His true mate destined by Eywa awaits him." Mo'at links her arm through Eytukan's and looks at him pointedly, urging him to accept our words. 

"Ah, of course my daughter. I will wait for the news of your impending mating then Jake Sully." Though he doesn't seem to understand the decision he allows Mo'at to pull him away, mumbling something about needing his help with bandaging injured Na'vi. I sag against Neytiri, my strength fading. 

"You must tell Tsu'tey before it is to late Jake. Eywa has destined you to one another and she will not wait." I scrub a hand down my face and wince, cuts and scrapes pulling with my skin. 

"I know Neytiri. Did you see the look on his face? Fuck he probably hates me." When I first arrived on this planet I was astounded by the grace and beauty of the people of Pandora but none more so than Tsu'tey. He glared at me with such fiery hatred and my blood sang in my veins. I thought at first it was just attraction but over the course of the past months those feeling of lust and longing morphed into something deeper, something powerful. When I spoke with Eywa, pleading for her help against the humans, she spoke to me. Showed me brief visions of the life I will lead with Tsu'tey by my side as my destined mate. It felt like everything finally clicked into place. Tsu'tey is destined to lead the Omaticaya clan and I am destined to be by his side. Let's just hope I can convince him of that before he decides to go back to hating my guts. Neytiri pulls me along beside her, shouldering more of my weight. She pushes aside the thick vegetation and we find Tsu'tey sitting before the tree of souls, his back hunched and his shoulders trembling. I push away from Neytiri and stumble, my legs shaky with exhaustion. Tsu'tey spins around, a knife gripped in his hand and a snarl on his plump lips. 

"It's just me, Tsu'tey." I hold up my hand in what I hope is as non threatening as possible given my current situation. Tsu'tey relaxes his stance and sheathes his knife. His eyes flit to Neytiri, regarding her coldly before settling on me once more. 

"Congratulations on your upcoming mating. I need to find Mo'at and have her tend to my wounds." He goes to shove past me but I hold out my arm, blocking the exit. Neytiri leans against a tree, her arms crossed over her chest and watches us with faint amusement. 

"There is no mating Tsu'tey. Jake Sully is not my destined mate." Tsu'tey sneers at Neytiri and his tail flicks with irritation. 

"I heard your father Neytiri. Do not try to make a fool of me." He shoves past my arm, his tail lashing my leg. He looks at me briefly in passing, his golden eyes clouded with hurt and anger. He hisses quietly at me and rushes past the dangling strips of vines and leaves us behind. I want to chase after him and explain to him that he is my destined mate but my legs decide at that moment to buckle, nearly sending me crashing to the roots beneath us. Neytiri catches me and I lean against her. 

"You are weak from the battle Jake. You must rest." I want to protest but my vision swims, exhaustion weighing heavily on my shoulders. 

"I need to talk to Tsu'tey. I can't have imagined all those moments between us." Neytiri clucks her tongue and pulls me through the vines. 

"You will have your moment to talk to him later Jake. For now we have to make sure there will be a later for you." I allow her to drag me alongside her, my conscious slipping. I close my eyes and play through the images Eywa showed me. My heart is light with love for Tsu'tey. 


	2. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake finally tells Tsu'tey about his feelings. Does Tsu'tey feel the same? 
> 
> I worked on this chapter for two hours and I accidentally deleted it (insert crying face) and then I spent another two hours trying to recreate what I deleted. I hope everyone enjoys it, even though it's a little different than the first draft. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do NOT own Avatar or it's characters 
> 
> If you like the story please leave a review :)

Smoke billows around me, the ash and dirt clogging my nose and stinging my eyes. The screams of the Na'vi pierce through my skull and I throw myself to the side to avoid getting crushed under a falling tree. Neytiri flies above me, her cries of war spurring me into action. I smash the hilt of my gun against a soldiers face and he falls to the ground with a sickening crunch. I touch the communicator at my throat but all I hear is the crackle and static of an empty line. 

"Tsu'tey, can you read me? Tsu'tey!" I search frantically around me, trying to catch even a glimpse of the mighty warrior. A bullet zips past me, stinging pain radiating down my arm. I hiss and spin around, lodging my knife in the throat of the man behind me. He gurgles and tries to grasp at the weapon protruding from his flesh. I try to lift my arm but find it motionless. It dangles uselessly by my side and I scream in frustration. I search the sky for Tsu'tey but all I see is my fellow Na'vi being shot down from their banshees before plummeting to their deaths. A blood curdling scream tears through the trees and I take off running, jumping over broken trees and ducking under flying bullets and arrows. I fall over a log and snarl in pain when I land hard on my injured arm. I struggle to my knees and my heart stops in my chest. Tsu'tey stands before Colonel Quaritch, a blade protruding from his back, the hilt stuck in his stomach. He grapples for the blade, blood bubbling from his lips. His eyes meet mine and I feel the air leave my lungs. I can feel the thread that binds our souls together, being ripped apart, as the very life is sapped from my body. My heart shatters and I scream his name as his eyes close for the last time. 

....

"Tsu'tey!" I lunge forward in the bed, my heart thundering in my ears and my skin slick with sweat. Neytiri hurries to my side, her hands gentle as she tries to push me back down. I shove her away and stumble from the bed, barely managing to catch myself. Neytiri looks at me like I'm crazy but I don't care. All that matters is Tsu'tey. 

"Where is Tsu'tey? I need to see him!" Neytiri sighs but motions for me to follow her. Thankfully my legs have regained most of their strength so I don't have to lean on Neytiri as we walk through the village. Various Na'vi reach out to touch me as we pass them and I do my best to smile and greet as many of them as I can. Neytiri leads me through the forest before stopping to push aside branches to a cliff side with a beautiful view of the night sky. A lone silhouette stands out against the darkness and Neytiri grips my arm before disappearing back through the foliage. Tsu'tey looks up as I approach and sneers, his eyes puffy. 

"I need to talk to you Tsu'tey." He jumps up from the edge and hisses at me. 

"You _skxawng , _you should be in bed resting. You are injured." Tsu'tey glowers at me, his golden eyes narrowed in anger. 

"Talk to me Tsu'tey, why are you so pissed at me?" He snorts and turns his back to me, his spine stiff. 

"I do not care enough to be angry with you. Leave me be, I wish to be alone." He waves me away, refusing to talk to me. 

"That's bullshit Tsu'tey. Tell me what's wrong." I bristle at his dismissive tone and grab his shoulder, turning him to face me. He spins around, his fist connecting with my injured arm as he tries to push me away. White hot pain radiates down my arm like pins and needles and I hiss through my teeth. He steps forward, his eyes wide. 

"I am sorry Jake. I did not mean to hurt you." He raises his hand to touch me but thinks better of it. He drops his arm and steps backward, his face downcast.

"It's alright Tsu'tey, it was an accident. You didn't mean to hurt me." I grit my teeth to keep from screaming in pain. He shakes his head and lowers his eyes. I step forward and grip his hand, he doesn't return the gesture but he doesn't push me away either so I continue on. 

"Eywa has shown me my destined mate. Though gotta say it wasn't much of a surprise considering I'm already head over heels in love with him." Tsu'tey whimpers softly, his eyes closed. He finally looks at me, his face devastated. My heart breaks from the utter sorrow flowing from him. 

"I know you and Neytiri will find great happiness together and you will lead our clan to-" I press my fingers to his lips, halting that train of thought. He blinks at me, his eyes wet with tears. 

"Neytiri is not my destined mate. You are, Tsu'tey. Eywa has chosen you to walk beside me and I must say I approve of her choice." I try to lighten the mood but Tsu'tey is deathly still. He blinks slowly at me, his pupils so dilated all I can see is a thin line of gold.

"I love you Tsu'tey." He blinks at me, uncertainty twisting his lips. 

"If it is what Eywa wishes.." His usual confidence is gone, replaced by a rare show of vulnerability. I step closer, pressing my forehead to his. 

"I will walk forever by your side Tsu'tey as your one true mate. I love you." I repeat the words that have been in heart and he finally breaks into the most breathtaking smile. He bumps his forehead to mine and rubs his nose against me. I cup his jaw and he leans into my palm, his shoulders finally releasing some of their tension. 

"Not to burst the moment but I did just confess my undying love for you." Tsu'tey snorts and flicks my nose. 

"I love you Jake Sully. _Nga yawne lu oer_." Wetness trails down my face and I realize I'm crying. I close my eyes and breathe in his delicious scent. He always smells like sunshine mixed with the earthy spice of the vegetation. 

"You are beloved to me Tsu'tey." I repeat the phrase back to him and he sighs, closing his eyes. I grip the back of his neck and he opens his eyes to gaze lovingly up at me. I lean down as he leans up and our lips press together in a soft kiss, our movements hesitant with newly proclaimed affections. I step closer, tangling my hand in his hair, trailing my fingers through the silky strands. I deepen the kiss, sliding my tongue against his. He hesitantly touches his tongue to mine and I groan, his taste filling my mouth. He grips my waist, his fingers pressing into my flesh. I slide my tail to the side, intertwining it with his as our mouths move together slowly, the air thick around us. His hard cock presses against my loincloth and I grunt, pressing closer to him. 

"Ahem." Neytiri clears her throat behind us and I reluctantly release his lips. He blinks slowly up at me, his eyes heavy with arousal. I brush a kiss to his temple and Tsu'tey smiles shyly at me, a faint blush dusting his cheeks.

"We'll continue this later." I press a kiss to the shell of his ear, my voice husky. He shivers in my arm. Satisfied, I tuck him under my arm and turn to face Neytiri. I'm only slightly embarrassed about the tent in my loincloth but thankfully she doesn't comment. 

"Come. My father wishes to speak with you both." Neytiri smiles slyly at me and crooks her finger at us. Tsu'tey presses into my side and wraps his arms around my waist. I pull him tighter against me and we follow Neytiri, my heart full of love. 


	3. Assurances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsu'tey can't accept that Eywa would bless him with Jake and it becomes clear that Eytukan doesn't want to accept it either. Jake needs to reassure Tsu'tey of their joining and what better way than with a little loving. :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do NOT own Avatar or it's characters 
> 
> If you like the story please leave a review :) 
> 
> I hope everyone is staying in and staying safe during this trying time. 
> 
> Much love,  
> MaidenP

Eytukan stands with his back to us, Mo'at by his side as they whisper quietly. I'm surprised to see the Na'vi people are gone, half expecting to have an audience. Tsu'tey's hand trembles in mine and I smile reassuringly at him, rubbing my hand down his arm. He gives me a small half-smile before focusing back on the leaders of our clan. Neytiri clears her throat and Mo'at turns to look at us, a strange look in her eyes. She waves us forward, her movements impatient. Eytukan stands tall and regal before us, his expression unreadable. 

"I have brought them like you asked father." Neytiri bows and backs away but stops when Eytukan holds up his hand. 

"I want you here for this daughter. Explain to me once again why you will not mate Neytiri." He regards us, face stoic. Tsu'tey presses against my side, his body shaking like a leaf in the wind. Neytiri frowns but remains silent, her eyes flicking to Mo'at. 

"I am destined to mate another, great one. Eywa has shown me in a vision and while I think Neytiri is wonderful and amazing, I'm in love with someone else." Mo'at presses forward, laying a delicate hand on Eytukan's shoulder. 

"Is this true daughter? Eywa has shown him?" Mo'at turns to Neytiri, her face curious. Neytiri nods and steps in front of us, pulling our interlocked hands up. 

"Jake will be mated to Tsu'tey. It has been blessed by Eywa." Eytukan looks like he wants to argue but Mo'at shakes her head. He turns to look at the tree of souls, his eyes searching for some answer within the glowing vines. 

"Eywa is the great mother of us all. If it is her wish than it shall be done. We will have a feast to celebrate and announce it to our people." Tsu'tey slumps against me, turning his face to smile at me. I press a small kiss to his brow and pull him closer. 

"You will be mated under the tree of voices. If this mating is meant to be, Eywa will bless you with unimaginable pleasure and the melding of your thoughts." He turns back to face us his eyes hard. "But if the mating is not to be, she will reverse any feelings you may share. If that happens you will mate with Neytiri, Jake Sully." Tsu'tey gasps, his hand gripping my arm. 

"Eywa will bless our union and we will become one, for all eternity." I stand tall, trying to seem more confident than I feel. I tuck Tsu'tey into my side and he buries his face in my neck, his breath tickling my skin. Mo'at smiles faintly at us, her eyes warm. Eytukan gives one sharp nod and Neytiri breathes a sigh of relief. He waves his hand, dismissing us and I pull Tsu'tey away from the tree, gripping him tight enough to leave bruises. He trembles against me, his face ashen. Neytiri brings up the rear, a crease in her brow the only sign of her unease. We rush from the tree line, the clearing open and the wind a nice reprieve from the oppressive atmosphere. Tsu'tey pushes away from me, scrubbing his hands down his face. 

"You should mate with Neytiri, Jake. It is what Eytukan wishes and it will be the best for our clan." Neytiri looks at me, her eyes sad and clasps my shoulder before vanishing into the shadows. Tsu'tey stares up at the sky, his face shiny with tears. I stroke his tail, flicking mine around his ankle. 

" _Nga yawne lu oer_ Tsu'tey. I will be mated with you and Eywa will bless our union. She wouldn't show me those visions just to take them away." Tsu'tey shakes his head, refusing to look at me. "I believe she is a gracious mother who loves all of her children and wishes for nothing but their happiness. Don't you?" Tsu'tey turns to look at me, his eyes red with sorrow. 

"I believe she will do what is best for our people. She does not show special care for one warrior when she has all of Pandora to look after." Tsu'tey turns his back to me, his shoulders stiff. I stroke his tail, my fingers dancing over the thick pelt covering his skin. 

"I believe she will reward our loyalty and love, Tsu'tey. I'm not giving up on you, so don't you dare give up on me." I yank his tail and he yelps, hissing quietly at me, his fangs protruding. I press closer, our chests bumping together and grip his jaw. 

"I'm claiming you Tsu'tey and you better fucking claim me back. I know you love me and I'm not letting you go without a fight." Tsu'tey glares at me, his eyes flashing. I pull him forward and crush my lips to his, the gentle hesitation from earlier gone, replaced instead by a blazing inferno of passion. He gasps and I take the opportunity to shove my tongue past his lips. I touch every corner and crevice of his mouth, leaving no spot untouched by my tongue as I taste him. He groans and slides his arms around my back, digging his nails into my skin. I grunt, the sting spurring me on. I deepen the kiss, our teeth clashing together with the force of my possession. I grip his hair in my fist and yank, feeling some of the strands pull free. Tsu'tey snarls softly, the sound getting swallowed between us. I wish my damned arm wasn't broken, the urge to have him wrap his body around me almost unbearable. I pull away to brush my lips across his jaw, nipping his sensitive skin. 

"What are you doing to me Jake Sully? When I am with you, all thought flees my mind, leaving nothing behind but you." Tsu'tey gasps and thrusts his hips forward, his cock straining for contact. The _queue_ at the base of my skull tingles, a fierce longing blooming inside me, urging me to link with Tsu'tey. 

"I want to form _tsaheylu _with you Tsu'tey. God I want it like I've never wanted anything before." I capture his lips once again, our tongues sliding together in an aggressive dance, our hands gripping each other, trying to ease the ache we both share. My cock is heavy between my legs, the damned thing pulsating with want. I surge forward bumping my cock against his and Tsu'tey grunts, pulling his mouth away. His lips are swollen and slick with saliva. I drop to my knees in the grass, the soft blades tickling my skin. Tsu'tey looks down at me, his eyes hazy with desire. I rip away his loincloth, my patience all but gone and he blinks at me, confusion clearing away some of the mindless arousal. His cock is heavy, his balls large but not overly so, his skin smooth. I admire the large head and lick my lips when it flares, gleaming liquid seeping from the slit. 

"Jake, what are you-ahh." Tsu'tey gasps and latches on to my shoulders to keep from falling over. I swallow his cock, his tip bumping against the back of my throat. I suction my cheeks, creating a vise like grip with my mouth. I brush my tongue over his skin and moan, the small bumps and curved veins in his shaft, strangely appealing. I swallow his tip and he groans, his nails cutting into my flesh, drawing blood from the crescent shapes. I bob my head and wrap my hand around the base of his shaft, thrusting my fist in time with my head. His tail wraps around my bicep, the soft fur a strange contrast to the rough treatment. 

"I feel something coming Jake, I-I don't know what to do." Tsu'tey shakes above me, his head thrown back in pleasure, the cords in his neck taught. I slide my hand down his thigh before gripping his balls in my palm. I suck tighter, scraping my fangs gently over his cock, before yanking roughly on his balls. Tsu'tey screams, his body surging forward and I choke slightly on his cock, tears stinging at my eyes. I breathe through my nose and twist my wrist, pulling his balls tighter. Tsu'tey hisses, his body thrusting forward one last time. I feel his cock kick inside my mouth and the flood of his come. I swallow the thick liquid, my cock spurting between us. His essence is like nothing I've ever tasted and I suck on his tip, trying to get every last drop. Tsu'tey slides from my mouth with a quiet pop and falls backward, landing on his ass in front of me. He stares at me, his eyes wide and unblinking. 

"Are you alright?" I stroke my cock slowly, drawing the last little bits of my come out. Tsu'tey shivers and gasps for breath, his bare chest rising and falling rapidly with every intake of air. 

"What was that?" I crawl forward, sitting back on my knees in front of him. I rub his thigh and grin. 

"It's called a blow job. Where I come from people do them to their beloved to show their affection." Okay so that's not entirely true but I don't want to tell him the real truth, because lets face it, humans are pretty free with their bodies and I want him to feel special. 

"So, the sky people, they put their mates, cocks in their mouths and suckle like a babe?" Tsu'tey blushes when he says cocks and I chuckle quietly. 

"Pretty much. They also do a bunch of other scandalizing things but I'll save that for when you're not so shell-shocked." I wiggle my eyebrows and he snorts. 

"Can I do it to you?" He whispers, his cheeks flushed red. I just came but my cock twitches, trying to get hard again. 

"I would love nothing more but I already came." I hold up my hand, my come shinning on my fingers. Tsu'tey tilts his head, his eyes narrowed in thought. He grabs my hand and pulls it to his face. I sit still, not wanting to disrupt him. He flicks out his tongue, the silky pad lapping at my fingers. He sucks my thumb into his mouth and moans. My cock jerks, already at half mast. 

"You taste very good. I want more." Tsu'tey sucks each finger clean, his teeth scraping my skin. I pull my hand away, leaning forward to kiss him when a screech sounds above us. A lone banshee flies past, its wings shaking the trees. The sun is starting to rise above the mountains and I yawn. I push to my feet and hold out my hand to Tsu'tey. 

"Sleep with me. I want you by my side." Tsu'tey smiles at me and throws his arms around my shoulders. 

"I believe in Eywa and I believe in you Jake. I look forward to our joining." I've eased his fears for now but they won't truly be gone until we've formed  _ tsaheylu. _ Tsu'tey yawns sleepily and snuggles into my side. I kiss the top of his head and pull him alongside me. Time for sleep. 


	4. Tsaheylu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake won't wait a moment longer to join together with Tsu'tey. Will it go the way they expect?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do NOT own Avatar or it's characters
> 
> If you like the story please leave a review :)

Tsu'tey sleeps restlessly beside me, his tail wrapped around my waist and his leg tossed over mine. His breath puffs against my neck as I stroke his back, my fingers dancing over the various scars and puckered skin from battles past. He mumbles and fidgets, his tail tightening around me. He hasn't had a decent nights sleep ever since Eytukan made his big declaration about how Eywa might not accept us. I stroke his  _queue_ and he settles, the sharp angles of his face, smoothing. He presses his face to my chest and murmurs my name. The sun has finally set and the na'vi around us have cocooned themselves in their sleeping nets. The insects chirp and buzz through the night and I put my plan into motion. Eytukan has set a date for our feast but I worry the longer we wait, Tsu'tey will talk himself out of it. I have no doubt of his feelings for me but I also know how much he cares for our clan. I wouldn't put it past him to set aside his own happiness for the good of our people. I slowly untangle myself from him, and pull my satchel of supplies from a cubby in the tree. Tsu'tey sits up, blinking sleepily, his thick hair mussed and tangled. 

"Jake? What's going on?" I slide my knife in the sheath on my chest and he grabs his knife, looking around for any incoming threat. 

"Grab your bow, I want to take you somewhere." Tsu'tey frowns, his eyes glowing in the darkness. I slide my satchel over my shoulders and wince slightly, my arm still sore. It's mending rapidly, thanks to my enhanced healing but the tissue is still tender and the bone still fresh. 

"Follow me." I wink and drop down from our net, sliding down one of the various vines that dangle from our hometree. I drop to my feet in the lush vegetation and watch as Tsu'tey clumsily slides down beside me, his movements sluggish. I grab his hand and pull him behind me as we sprint towards the tree of voices. 

"Where are we going Jake? It is late and we have much to do in the coming of days." I squeeze his hand and smile at him. 

"You'll see." Tsu'tey sighs but allows me to pull him faster. 

...

The tree of voices glimmers and sparkles in the darkness, its various plants and grooves lighting up as we pass them. Tsu'tey is silent beside me, his face unreadable. I lift his hand to my lips and press a kiss to his knuckles. He smiles briefly at me, his eyes uncertain. My  _queue_ tingles as if somehow sensing what I have planned for tonight. I push aside the vine like tentacles and sit in the center of the tree. Tsu'tey spins around slowly, his features strained. 

"Why did you bring me here Jake?" I slide my satchel off and pull out a thick blanket, shaking it out and settling it beside me. 

"I've brought you here before Eywa and our ancestors to join with you as mates." Tsu'tey gasps, his eyes wide. He covers his mouth and falls to his knees beside me. 

"Why now?" He looks up at me, his eyes nervous. I lean down and press a small kiss to the corner of his mouth. 

"Because I don't want to wait anymore to be one with you Tsu'tey. It feels like I have a hole right here and you are the only one who can fill it." I place his hand to my heart and he stills. "It aches and I feel empty. I need you Tsu'tey." 

"But I'm not wearing my ceremonial beads or chest plate and my hair is a tangled nest." He rakes his fingers across his scalp, trying to untangle his messy braids. I grab his hand and kiss his palm. 

"You are beautiful to me Tsu'tey. I don't need anything else but you." He regards me, uncertainty curling his lips and nods. I hold out my hands and he scoots forward, his tail swishing. I pull him close and brush a kiss across his lips. 

"So I really only got as far as getting you out here and doing the deed itself. Is there some type of ritual or words that I need to swear by?" I scratch my neck, feeling uncertain for the first time, in years. Tsu'tey chuckles quietly, a smile finally gracing his lovely face. 

"There is not anything in particular to do or say besides choosing your mate before Eywa and the ancestors. If the male or female chooses you as well than you link _queue_ and form _tsaheylu_ , a bond that lasts for a lifetime." Tsu'tey's eyes are alight with wonder as he explains the mating practices of the Na'vi and I can't help but smile. 

"I've chosen my mate Tsu'tey, the only question left to answer is, does he choose me back?" Tsu'tey looks at me and I feel like he's seeing down to the very depths of my soul. He grips my hands and places them over his heart. I can feel the thump thump thump under my fingertips and the warmth of his skin. 

"I choose you Jake Sully. Before Eywa and our ancestors I choose you, now and forever." Tears prick at my eyes and I quickly wipe them away. Tsu'tey smiles shakily and pulls me close. I melt into his embrace and breathe deep of his scent. 

"Now that we have chosen one another, we must bind our souls." Tsu'tey holds up his _queue_ , his hand trembling. I grasp it and squeeze, willing some of the complete certainty I feel, to seep into him. I pull my _queue_ over my shoulder and I watch with bated breath as the tiny tentacles latch together. Like when I merged with my banshee, my mind is pulled through a vortex of emotions, except this time they are a million times stronger. I grasp Tsu'tey and hold him close as we take this journey together. Memories flood into my brain, vivid flashes of emotions and sensations that I never thought would be possible. My body trembles, every erogenous zone on fire as my blood boils beneath my skin. I watch as every memory, every thought or feeling that Tsu'tey has ever had, invades my mind and entertwines within me. I can see the first time he went hunting and he sliced his hand open on his spear. I can feel the pain and embarrassment he felt. A harsh bitterness lashes at the edge of my mind and I pull it closer, curiousity getting the better of me. I see flashes of Neytiri, more specifically flashes of Neytiri and me. She touches my arm, she braids my hair, she pushes me into a pool and I pull her in, our laughter ringing hollow through me. I realize with a start that I'm feeling jealousy, more to the point I'm feeling Tsu'tey's jealousy. I can sense the love he has for Neytiri but there is an undercurrent of insecurity, particularly about me. I push away the unpleasant thoughts, making a mental note to address them later. My cock aches like a bitch and I pull Tsu'tey in my lap. He shifts and rubs against me, his cock jutting into my stomach. 

"Tsu'tey, this is amazing." I gasp for air, every touch, every movement feeling enhanced. My senses are stronger, the smell of Tsu'tey above me tantalizing my nose, my mouth watering with the almost unbearable urge to taste him. 

"Jake, I want to be one with you in all ways." He thrusts on top of me, baring down on my cock. I twist his loincloth in my fist, tearing it away from his body. He grunts and kisses me, his lips frantic. I lift him up and slide inside him, the tight ring of muscles giving little resistance. I'm assaulted with sensation, his ass squeezing me like a silken fist. I hold him still, trying to catch my breath and not blow my load. His hands touch everywhere, his fingers brushing against the tips of my nipples, his nails scraping against them softly. I gasp and thrust up, his legs trembling around me. 

"You feel so good Tsu'tey." I lick his throat, a fierce urge to sink my fangs into the supple skin. "You taste amazing. You take like mine." A throaty growl rips from my chest and I bite down. He yelps, his muscles spasming around my cock. I grip his waist, my fingers digging into his hip bones. I open my eyes and look down at him, his chest bobbing up and down as he tries to get air into his lungs. I pull free from his throat and grab his cock, squeezing it almost to the point of pain. I twist and pull the tight skin and he sighs, his nails digging into my shoulders. His cock pulses between us, hot and heavy, his shaft pulsating. I scrape my nail over his slit and he cries out, his voice hoarse. 

"Jake please, I need to-" I yank hard on his cock, twisting the skin and he hisses. He pushes his hips down as I thrust up and my vision goes white. I pull him down as I spill deep inside him. Tsu'tey grunts and jerks his cock, his come splashing onto my stomach. My body sings with ecstasy and I gasp, my pleasure taking a backseat when I feel Tsu'tey through our bond. He strokes his cock slowly, dragging out his pleasure. He slumps against me and I press fevered kisses along his shoulder. 

"That was indescribable. I was told what it would be like but I never expected that." I crush him against my chest, his body quivering. He leans back and cups my face, his eyes wide, a smile on his lips. 

"I see you Tsu'tey." He gasps and covers his mouth, tears falling from his eyes. I kiss each one that falls, licking away the salty liquid. 

"I see you Jake." He whispers and presses his mouth to mine, our lips brushing slowly together in a sweet kiss. I slide carefully out of his ass, mindful of his tenderness. He gasps and his cock jerks. I grin at him and he blushes shyly. I pull him down beside me, pulling the blanket around us. He burrows into me, laying his head in the crook of my neck. I want to talk to him about the Neytiri business but I don't want to ruin this amazing moment. I feel closer to him than before, our minds and souls bonded together. 

" _Nga yawne lu oer." _Tsu'tey murmurs the words of love and devotion back, his voice tinged with sleep. I rub his back, humming quietly. I expected to feel tired like I would any other time after I've had mind-blowing sex, but instead I find myself visiting Tsu'tey's memories. I lose myself in him and close my eyes. 

..

I'm pulled from a particularly funny memory of Tsu'tey getting chased by a banshee and look down. Tsu'tey stares up at me, a question in his eyes. 

"I thought you fell asleep." I run my hand down his _queue_ and he shivers. 

"I couldn't fall asleep." He lays his chin on my chest, peering up at me. 

"What's on your mind?" I push his bangs aside and he smiles. 

"Have you ever thought about families?" I think about Tom and my heart squeezes. 

"Sometimes I think about my brother. He passed away years ago." Tsu'tey clucks his tongue, his eyes taking on a sheen of sadness. 

"I saw him in your memories. You were very close." I nod, my throat tight. 

"What specifically about families?" I try to change the subject and thankfully he let's it go. 

"I was just curious if you ever saw yourself having one, children I mean." He blushes, his pretty blue skin taking on a red hue. 

"I guess I never really gave it much thought. Have you?" Tsu'tey nods. 

"Where I come from males can have children with other males but unfortunately I don't think it would work the same here." He frowns, his brow furrowed in confusion so I explain. I tell him about artificial insemination with surrogates, which he thinks is gross, and adoption. He perks up when I mention adoption and smiles. 

"We have that here. Omaticaya currently has no children without parents but I know other clans have orphaned children." He grows quiet and I look down at him. His lips are quirked into a pout and he draws circles on my chest with the tip of his finger. 

"Would you ever want that Jake? Sharing a child with me, raising it together?" He refuses to meet my gaze, his fingers drumming nervously against my chest. I look up at the glittering tree, my mind whirling with possibilities. I imagine Tsu'tey, a little blue baby in his arms. Watching him teach it how to hunt, how to fight, showing it how to be a mighty warrior with a good heart and I smile. 

"I can. I think you would be a wonderful father." Tsu'tey beams at me, his teeth flashing in the darkness. 

"I love you Jake." He presses his lips to mine and I lose myself in his arms, once again joining together beneath Eywa and our ancestors. 


	5. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake and Tsu'tey go with Neytiri to adopt their child. Follow the couple in this sweet family chapter as Jake discovers that maybe he's secretly wanted a child all along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do NOT own Avatar or its characters 
> 
> If you like the story please leave a review :)

Tsu'tey sleeps curled up beside me, his arm and tail slung over my body. The sun is starting to peek through the wide plants we use as curtains and I stroke the small of his back. We're going to a neighboring tribe today, a baby was born a few weeks ago and the mother didn't make it. When Tsu'tey got news of the baby he wanted to go right away but custom dictated we wait. He's been impatient ever since but we've put the extra time to good use. We've moved into a smallish cubby in the tree, making it into a cozy home with handmade items and a sturdy sleeping hammock. Neytiri has been hard at work, sitting by her loom at all hours, helping to make our home warm and welcoming for the new little life we will soon have. 

"Jake?" Tsu'tey nuzzles his face in my chest, his eyes heavy with sleep. I pull him closer, pressing a small kiss to his forehead. 

"Today's the day Tsu'tey. Are you ready to be a father?" He props his chin on his hand and looks around our humble home, his eyes unreadable. He traces patterns on my chest, the pads of his fingers rough against my skin. 

"I've always wanted to have a family. I just always assumed I wouldn't have one. I expected to fall in battle defending our people." My heart aches for Tsu'tey and I pull him close, squeezing him tightly to try to will away the dream I had of him dying. He strokes my _queue_ , his fingers gentle. I press a kiss to his hair, closing my eyes and breathing in his scent. It calms my anxious heart and I relax. 

"Do you hope it's a little boy or a little girl?" Tsu'tey lays his head on my shoulder, his tail flicking softly. I trace the coloration patterns on his skin and think about his question. If I'm being completely honest I've never really thought about having kids. Tom was always the one that I saw getting married, having a family, growing old...I cut that train of thought off quickly, not wanting to drag up painful memories. Tsu'tey is patient as he waits for my answer, the sounds of our clan breaking through our peaceful bubble. 

"I just want it to be happy and healthy." Tsu'tey tsks, his patience waning. He flicks me with his tail and I chuckle quietly. "Though I suppose if I have to pick, I think I'd like one of both." Tsu'tey stills and leans up. His golden eyes glisten, a breathtaking smile curving his lips. He leans down and kisses me, his lips soft against mine. I thread my fingers through his hair and press closer, my cock stirring. Unfortunately he pulls away, tears shinning in his eyes. 

"I want that too Jake. I want that with you." He throws his arms around my neck and brushes his nose to mine, his eyes soft. I hold him close and run my hand up and down his back, his supple skin soft under my palm. 

"I want to give you everything Tsu'tey. I love you." Tsu'tey sighs happily, his warm breath tickling my cheek. 

" _Nga yawne lu oer _Jake. Always." A knock sounds against our "door" and Neytiri pushes aside the cover, her eyes bright with excitement. Tsu'tey smiles hesitantly at her, his jealousy still not entirely gone, despite my assurances and our mating. He slides from our hammock and pulls a bone comb through his short hair. Neytiri grips my arm in greetings and pats my shoulder, a smile on her face.

"Are you ready to bring home your _eveng_?" Tsu'tey looks at me over his shoulder, a small smile twisting his lips. 

"More than ready." Neytiri gestures for us to follow and I look back over my shoulder. After today everything changes. Warmth spreads through my chest and I grip Tsu'tey's hand, our fingers interlocking. 

...

We fly above the Tayrangi clan's territory, Ivory shrieking and soaring high, her wings spreading wide. Tsu'tey holds tight to my waist, his torso plastered to my back. Neytiri flies past us, Seze shrieking in delight. We follow her down, swerving through the air and I laugh. I'll never get tired of flying through the air. We land softly beside some rocks and I look out at the ocean, the crystalline waters sparkling from the sun. Tsu'tey leans his head on my shoulder and sighs, his hands gripping my waist. I stroke his arm, hoping to ease some of his unease. A group of Na'vi stand by the rock formations, their leader holding a small bundle. Neytiri slides of Seze and we follow suit, Tsu'tey gripping my hand. Their leader, a fierce and beautiful Na'vi, breaks from the group and meets us. She holds out her arm in greeting and I clasp her hand. 

"It's been awhile Nanti. How are you?" She grins and shifts the small bundle in her arms. Tsu'tey's fingers tremble and I squeeze his hand, trying to calm his nerves. 

"I am well. I was pleased to hear of your mating. I wish you much _fpom _ ." She greets Neytiri and Tsu'tey, her expression warm and welcoming. She gestures for the small group of Na'vi and they shuffle towards us, their long limbs dark with age. Neytiri leans close and explains that the elders must be present for the "adoption". Nanti pulls aside the small blanket and Tsu'tey gasps, his eyes wide. The little baby stares up at us, her skin a pale blue, her colors swirling and mixing into darker shades. She has small pointed ears and a small flat nose, her eyes wide and curved. Her tiny hands wave in the air, her four fingers curling. She watches us with mesmerizing golden eyes, her triangular face curved with baby fat. My breath sticks in my lungs as I stare at her. She's beautiful. Nanti holds her out, offering her to Tsu'tey. He hesitantly takes the baby and holds her close, his face wet with tears. I wrap my arms around them, staring down at our kid. 

"She's perfect." Tsu'tey tilts his head back and looks at me, a beautiful smile lighting up his face. I gently stroke her cheek, mindful of her  frailness. She grips my finger in her strange hand and gurgles softly, her bow-shaped lips curving into a smile. 

"She's our _itetsyìp_." Tsu'tey cries softly and presses kisses to her small face, wet droplets splashing on her cheeks. I hold them close, my heart heavy with love. This is the life I was meant to lead, here with Tsu'tey and our daughter. 

"What will you name her?" Neytiri touches her hand and the baby gurgles. Tsu'tey looks at me, his eyes crinkled as he tries to think of a name. 

" Alira te Rongloa Ateyo'itan." Tsu'tey smiles at me, his teeth bright in the fading sunlight. 

"Our little Alira. It's perfect Jake." He leans back and I press a small kiss to his lips. Alira squirms between us, her face scrunched up in annoyance. Nanti grips our arms and proceeds with the ceremony, her melodic voice surrounding us. I close my eyes and hold my little family close, my heat full to bursting with happiness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like the story please leave a review :)


	6. Authors note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read :)

Hi everyone! I haven't disappeared, I've just been swamped with life right now but I promise to be back with more Tsu'tey and Jake soon! Thanks for hanging in there with me. 

Much love,   
MaidenP


End file.
